


0.13 seconds

by BlueMoon333



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon333/pseuds/BlueMoon333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is inspired by a research conducted to measure the time it takes for someone to be attracted to someone else, or in other words, "love at first sight."<br/>My a/b/o universe is a bit different so a few pointers to avoid confusion:<br/>-Wolves are placed into categories by show of power and certain behaviors. So, you can't scent someone's rank. Alphas emit the most powerful aura, followed by betas and omegas.<br/>-Alphas have the innate knowledge of what they are. Other wolves are characterized by their strength/birthing capabilities, which most come to realize on their own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	0.13 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by a research conducted to measure the time it takes for someone to be attracted to someone else, or in other words, "love at first sight."  
> My a/b/o universe is a bit different so a few pointers to avoid confusion:  
> -Wolves are placed into categories by show of power and certain behaviors. So, you can't scent someone's rank. Alphas emit the most powerful aura, followed by betas and omegas.  
> -Alphas have the innate knowledge of what they are. Other wolves are characterized by their strength/birthing capabilities, which most come to realize on their own.

He throws the finished rubik’s cube in the air and catches it a few times before letting out a large sigh.

 

“I'm bored,” he says to his friend filling out some paper work across from the couch he's lounging on.

 

“You're always bored,” said friend replies without looking up from his desk.

 

Kyuhyun pouts. “That's not true. Starcraft never disappoints.”

 

“Then go home.”

 

“Can't. Having the house fumigated. Need to set up the wiring of everything too. Stupid rats. Ate through all my chords.”

 

Changmin snorts. “That's what you get for gaming for two weeks straight without cleaning up.”

 

Kyuhyun flings the cube to the side. “I'm bored~” he exasperates.

 

“You've said that already.” Changmin says, not comprehending why he bothers replying.

 

“Let's do something fun. Go somewhere.”

 

“Sure,” Changmin replies noncommittally.

 

“I was thinking we could go to the all-round meet up this year.”

 

Changmin stops writing. “You know we shouldn't do that.”

 

And with good reason. They need to be careful after the stupid stunt they pulled all those years ago. Especially Changmin, since he's the alpha of the pack.

 

And therein lies the problem.

 

You see, Changmin isn't _exactly_ an alpha. He knows this because alphas are born knowing who they are and what their role is. Changmin is no alpha; he just exudes a semi-powerful aura that most others of his kind don't possess. He knows this, and the members of his pack know this, but their government doesn't and can't, or who knows what'll happen to them.

 

They could've just been assigned to another pack or go to one they felt they belonged to but _no_. Changmin and the dumber squad decided to be rebels and make their own. But every pack needs an alpha and Changmin's freakish speed and agility for an ordinary wolf fit the bill. All he had to do was knock over a few tough guys and act all overly confident to pass, which was no problem for Changmin since he was already a cocky little shit without a single obedient bone in his body.

 

There is no known penalty for cheating on the Alpha-determining Examination in such a way, because no one has ever been stupid enough to go through with this before, at least not to the government or Changmin's knowledge. Sure there are those who take drugs to enhance their strength and aura and what not but they are usually caught in the preliminaries through blood screenings. In Changmin's case, he was clean in terms of intake of any illegal substance, but not qualified to enter the exam facility in the first place. This exam was created to weed out any weak or abusive alphas by setting the bar at a moderately strong level and judging their personalities.

 

What he did was risky, but he doesn't regret it. He can live freely without having to submit to anyone else's will constantly for the rest of his life.

 

“Come on Chami, hear me out. It's not like we can be caught or anything. It's probably not even that big a deal,” Kyuhyun chatters on with nonchalance.

 

Changmin sighs and finally looks up to answer. “But it _is_ a big deal, Kyu. We tricked the entire Lycan Ministry.”

 

“Whoa bro. You make it sound so epic. Besides, all you gotta do is emit your weird alpha-like vibe, and act like a douche once or twice in public.”

 

Changmin rubs his forehead with his slender fingers. Every few years, there's this event that's held where most of the more successful werewolf population meets up to mingle. The Lycan government set it up so its subjects can form a close-knit community.

 

In other words, a snooze fest.

 

“Since when did the meet-up fall under the category of fun for you?”

 

“Since I reached this new desperate level of boredom.”

 

“You know it's risky right?”

 

“Chwangs. Darling. Not going is even more suspicious. We're lucky we got away with it for this long. We can't keep rejecting their invitation claiming every single one of us is busy every time. That's too shady man.”

 

Changmin contemplates this for a bit until he finally concedes. “Fine. Damn you and your point. And never call me darling again.”

 

Kyuhyun just grins evilly.

 

*

 

They arrive in Lake Como, Italy where they would be staying in the Villa d'Este for the next two weeks. Ryeowook and Minho share one room and Changmin and Kyuhyun get the other. The whole pack couldn't come since there was a limit of four per pack to the invitation. Regardless, this place is absolutely stunning. Changmin had caught a glimpse of the gardens and waterfall outside before entering and is very excited to take some nice leisurely strolls. They all unpack and head out to the pool first where they spend an hour acting like the five-year old children they really are before raiding the buffet. When the sun begins to set, they head to back to their suite to change before heading down to the Black and White Ball for the evening.

 

*

 

 _They're here,_ Yunho thinks as he steps into the ballroom. His mate is here, in this building. He can feel it. There were times in the past where he had sensed their presence within a close proximity but he had never gotten near enough to scent them. Being a Major Alpha and the CEO of his own business keeps him pretty busy with no time or care to spare finding his mate so he lets him or her slip by every time. However, his curiosity has been piqued since this is the first time his mate has ever attended the meet up.

 

He has no clue as to what his mate looks like but he knows that he or she is strong. They have to be. Each submissive figure's strength corresponds to the dominant figure's own relative to its kind. So the stronger the alpha, the stronger the omega relative to others. Lord help him if his mate is anything like Jaejoong though. Even Yoochun has a hard time holding Jae back when he gets into one of his moods. The omega can give the lower-class and even some upper-class alphas a run for their money. Yunho shudders. He and Siwon pity their fellow Major Alpha sometimes.

 

Sure, Yunho can always leave right now before the pull he is already experiencing coming from his mate gets any worse. But for some reason, he doesn't want to leave. And it's not just because of the physical strain he's feeling from having his mate close by. He truly wants to know. What he or she is like. What his future would be like if he doesn't walk away this time. He can't help his curiosity. He at least wants a glimpse of this person so he they don't remain faceless when he thinks about them. But he needs to be careful because once he's scented them, there's no going back.

 

His eyes scan the crowd as he tries to hone in on the one he's looking for. He freezes when his body has a strong reaction to a tall figure conversing with an acquaintance on the outskirts of the dance floor. He instantly feels robbed of all his breath with a closer look at his mate. Forever long legs supporting a slender frame. Graceful neckline, delicate nose, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, puffy pink lips. Huge, _beautiful_ fawn-like eyes. Soft dark locks that curl at the ends. He's stunning. He's-

 

“ _Gorgeous..._ ” he whispers to no one in particular. Yunho observes him for several moments, completely focused, even spotting the slightest upturn of a corner of the lips, an act most likely a resultant of something the chat-buddy said. He feels a savage surge of jealousy burn and claw at his chest. _Shit._ He doesn't even know his name and he's already feeling this viciously possessive over him. Yunho tears his eyes away from him for a moment to spot Heechul, who works for the Lycan Ministry's Administration Board so he's bound to know him.

 

“The tall one towards the back. Who is he?” Heechul looks over ahead and spots the one his friend is pointing at.

 

“Ah... him...” He gives Yunho a look.

 

“I'm afraid you're not the only one that's been eying his ass tonight.” Yunho looks around and sees several others undressing his mate with their eyes, confirming the redhead's statement. He wants to snaps their heads off their bodies and just _kill,_ but suppresses the urge.

 

Impatiently he asks, “Yes, but who is he?”

 

“Hmm. Haven't seen him in quite a while. The name escapes me. Shim something. He's the alpha of District 49.”

 

That gives Yunho pause.

 

“Alpha?”

 

“Yea, I know. He doesn't look it, but he's pretty strong. Why the sudden interest?”

 

Yunho doesn't answer and walks away, leaving his confused friend behind.

 

Alpha? That can't be possible. There's no way an alpha can be mated with another alpha, especially a major alpha. Not every alpha has a mate, but if they do, it's always an omega. _Always._ So, either his mate is an exception to the rule or-...

 

… _Or he's lying._

 

Yunho looks over at his mate again with the new insight.

 

That little devil.

 

If Yunho was just curious before, he's definitely interested now. There can be multiple reasons as to why one would masquerade as an alpha. But Yunho has never heard of anyone actually doing it and getting away with it.

 

Until now.

 

He crosses the room with newfound conviction and a little smirk on his face from the tidbit of information he's gained. The man his mate was chatting with is gone, leaving him to simply observe the crowd. Yunho taps his shoulder to gain his attention.

 

“May I have this dance?” He outstretches his hand, trying not to be so affected by those big, doe eyes on him.

 

Changmin takes in the features of the handsome stranger in front of him. The man is just as tall as himself, if not slightly shorter. But the aura he seems to exude makes him seem much larger and intimidating. Regardless, Changmin is in no mood to dance with anybody. He has been feeling agitated since the moment he got here. He had been distracting himself with conversation with Kyuhyun, who had just ditched him for the buffet table. Normally, Changmin would be the first one there but the goosebumps he's been feeling all over his skin have depleted his usually insatiable appetite.

 

“I'm sorry but I'll pass. I'm not much of a dancer.” He declines Mr. Kitten Eyes as politely as he can, ignoring the chills he feels travel down his spine. Maybe he's coming down with something.

 

Suddenly, he's tugged by the arm and there's a warm, large hand on his waist.

 

“Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine with proper guidance.” Changmin's too surprised by this guy's actions to form any thoughts for a moment. And on top of that, he feels like he's being scorched at the places they're touching.

 

Changmin gives him an incredulous look. “What do you think you're doing?” he hisses.

 

“Tell me your name.” And now this jerk has the audacity to _demand_ his name. Like hell. Changmin's mind is already filling up with the long string of profanities he's about to about to unleash on him until the stranger’s aura finally hits him.

 

Suddenly, he feels like all the air has been knocked out of his lungs by sheer power and dominance this man holds over him. The stranger was covering it up but Changmin can feel the traces of it this up close. He tries his best not to seem affected by it as he looks into the unreadable chocolate orbs ahead of him and raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.

 

“Isn't it a bit rude to ask of one's name without first giving your own?” Changmin says coolly, not realizing they're already swaying together to an unknown beat.

 

Yunho chuckles at that.

 

“You're right. My apologies. My name is Yunho. And yours?” From afar, Changmin's scent had been enticing, but up close it's simply intoxicating.

 

Changmin hesitates a bit. He doesn't know this man and from the looks of it, he's someone important. Someone dangerous. Someone he shouldn't get involved with. But Changmin sees no way to escape this situation so he answers cautiously.

 

“Changmin.”

 

“Changmin,” Yunho repeats letting the name roll on his tongue. The smoldering look he gives has shivers rake through Changmin's body. Seeing Changmin's reaction, Yunho feels desire coiling tightly in his gut.

 

“Tell me more about yourself, Changmin.” Yunho says softly, but Changmin doesn't want to tell Yunho anything. He feels suffocated and unbearably _hot_. He needs to get away.

 

“I'm sorry b- but I'm not feeling well. I-I need to go,” Changmin forms with a hint of panic in his voice. He begins to pull away but none of his strength has any effect on Yunho.

 

“Let me go!” He says a bit more frantically when he's spun around abruptly, back pressed against a very solid chest, with a possessive hand spread over his abdomen. He gasps as he feels Yunho nuzzle the sensitive skin below his ear and soon realizes that Yunho is _scenting_ him, and he doesn't know why and before he can ask-

 

“I know what you are,” he whispers hotly into his ear.

 

With that, Yunho slips his hand away and takes a step back before disappearing into the crowd. Changmin is stuck in his position, mind still processing the words Yunho had just spoken to him. He quickly whips his head around, eyes searching the entire room looking for the man who had turned him into a total mess in the matter of moments. Instead of finding the one he was looking for, his eyes lock with Kyuhyun's, who is giving him a questioning and worried look from a few meters away, seeing the distress on his friend's face. But all Changmin could do was freak out whilst trying to ignore how cold he felt once the older man was gone.

 

Yunho knows. _He_ _fucking knows._

 

He's screwed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are :)


End file.
